First and Last
by graveformydarling
Summary: Aomine regrets not many things. But one of them is Kise. (Crossposted on AO3 & Tumblr for the Aokise Week - Day 1 "First/Last")


Aomine regrets some things in his life. But who doesn't really? Who doesn't have something to look back to and regret with all their heart? In general Aomine tried to avoid those things. But as it always comes with things you consciously try to avoid, they come back biting you in the ass. Cosmic irony or something like that.

You would imagine that there weren't many things to regret or feel sad about for Aomine at the evening he is sitting in his favorite restaurant, all his friends gathered at a table - something that happened so rarely these past years - celebrating one of Aomine's greatest moments. After playing three successful years in the Japanese basketball league he had been scouted by a team from the states. His dream of playing in the NBA would be finally coming true. Tomorrow he would be sitting on the plane on his way to the USA.

For this last evening, no matter how busy or far away from Tokyo, everyone had been able to make it. The whole former Generation of Miracles with the few select friends they were able to make along the way, came together, all raising their glasses for Aomine. On this evening even his cheeks started to hurt from all the laughing and grinning.

What was there to regret in that precious timeframe between late evening and early morning hours, in that blissful state just before drunk, surrounded by the people you loved? Aomine Daiki, in his early 20s, successful and happy and living his dream - what was there to regret?

It came in the shape of a blond man with amber eyes, sitting across from him at the table, with a smile so bright, leaving his eyes so dull, avoiding Aomine's gaze all night, arriving so late that Aomine had already thought he wouldn't come at all.

His regrets have a name and it's Kise Ryouta.

Kise had arrived for Aomine's farewell dinner nearly two hours too later after everyone had already eaten. He had been drenched by the rain, wearing casual but surely expensive designer clothes and he apologized at least a hundred times, telling some lie about a late photo shoot that took too long when it was clear that he came from home and not from some studio. No one seemed to notice or at least no one seemed to care enough. Some jokes were made, Kise played along with mock protests and complaints, and he squeezed himself into the group as if he had been there from the beginning.

He regrets that after nearly a year this was the first time he sees Kise again and he must have been staring a little too long at the blond, because Satsuki gives him a mild kick under the table, giving him that look that makes Aomine slightly nauseas.

»Dai-chan, is everything alright?«, Satsuki will ask him during a little break when he accompanied her outside for a smoke, occasionally stealing a drag from her cigarette, because this is his party and he should be allowed to have some self-indulgence before he needed to follow an even stricter fitness routine. "It's because of Ki-chan, isn't it?"

There was no point in hiding it really. She had been his best friend and better half for all his life, there was simply no point in lying to her. »Yeah.«, he admits, blowing the smoke in the rain.

»Please don't do anything stupid today, Dai-chan. Nothing good could come out if it.« , she says and steals the cigarette back from him and keeps it this time, surprisingly capable of denying Aomine what he wants even for her size.

But Aomine had been always so bad when it came to taking Satsuki's advice, even after all those years and being proven that she was right over and over again. This is probably why he is insisting at the end of the evening that he will be the one to get Kise home safely. It's somewhere in those fuzzy in between hours around 3am and everyone is by now so tired that they just want to go home. There are no protests coming, not even from Satsuki, who is practically already passed out at Tetsu's side.

Everyone says goodbye, promises to visit and write and call are swapped once more. It probably will be a very long time until they see each other all together like that again, but still Aomine cannot really feel sad as he hugs every single one of them, even Kagami that idiot and Midorima, that stubborn snob.

Despite the rain and the goodbyes this is a night/morning where Aomine should regret nothing, but his regrets are sharing a cab with him.

Somewhere around the third cocktail, Kise has stopped avoiding him and the tension he had carried in his shoulders slipped away. During the fifth cocktail the first »Aominecchi« slipped out of him and then there was just no stopping him. Aomine didn't want to think too hard about what it meant that Kise could only open up again, let his guard down, when he was drunk.

»I have watched every single one of Aominecchi's games.«, Kise said to the ceiling of the cab, with his head put on Aomine's lap, warm and heavy and smelling of rain. He just blurts it out like that. »You are still really amazing.«

»Thanks.« is all Aomine says to that because he won't ask why Kise never followed his invitations, never used the VIP tickets Aomine was sending him the first two years for the games, only replying with half assed excuses via text messages, containing too many smileys with ugly faces - cannot make it, don't have time, something came in between, I am not in time, good luck. He understands in a way that in a basketball stadium too many crushed and lost dreams pollute the air. Maybe it had been insensitive of Aomine. Maybe he should have never asked.

Kise smiles up at him and Aomine cannot help but stare down. His lashes are still as long as ever and even though he is drunk and exhausted, he still is as handsome as ever. Blond hair framing his face, shorter since the last time. His features have matured. He lost a little of that ›Perfect Boyfriend‹ look they were always going with him in the magazines, but Aomine cannot say he doesn't like it. His lips curve in that pretty way and they are stained slightly red by the ridiculous cocktails he had been drinking this evening and the cherries he had been sucking on.

There are some things you _shouldn't do_ in the early hours of the day you will be going on a ten hour flight across the ocean, into a new life, uncertain when will be the next time he'll be back.

What Aomine regrets the most is probably that the first time he kisses Kise is in front of his apartment, sometime between 3 and 4am. That he waited nearly 10 years to do it, just to do it cowardly like this. When Kise is so drunk and vulnerable, that there is no risk at all to it. They haven't seen each other for a year – except that Aomine saw Kise every day when he looked out of the panorama front of his own apartment and saw the big advertisement with the blond's face on it.

There had been nothing to fill the gap between them when basketball wasn't an excuse anymore. Either they could jump or be too scared. They have been very scared. At least Aomine has been. To look at what was left of their relationship, their friendship when basketball needed to be taken out of the equation.

There are just too many things to regret about this right now. The time and the place and the whole circumstances and how Satsuki had told him not to do it. She should know that it only always led to Aomine doing the exact opposite.

But it was also Kise's fault, for still being so handsome and going along with every stupid fucked up think Aomine wants to do.

It's also Kise who doesn't let go of him, even when Aomine, in a short moment of clarity, pushes him away, leave it at one kiss and don't make things even worse.

»No.«, Kise says and there is something insistent and burning and honest in his amber eyes. He doesn't look drunk at all. »No.«, he repeats as he fumbles for the keys in his pockets, with one hand still buried in the fabric of Aomine's leather jacket.

»You should have come to one of my games.«, Aomine says as he shifts out of his jacket and shoes, setting foot into an apartment he didn't see the inside of for nearly three years. After he helped Kise move in, he never sat a foot in it again. It looks different now, different furniture, different atmosphere. But it smells like Kise and it still, in a way, _looks_ like Kise.

»I really don't want to talk, Aominecchi, if that's alright with you.«

It should be more awkward, it should be more difficult really. But if he's honest he doesn't want to talk either and he doesn't want to catch even five seconds to think about what they are doing. All he really wants to do is touch Kise now.

He never has partners who have the same size as him and never ones where not a big rack is in the way from feeling their whole body pressed against his. But Kise is right there, nose to nose, heartbeat to heartbeat, looking in his eyes like he is reluctant to search for something, not sure if he wants to find anything. He likes that the other is for once not fooling around, hiding behind little coy plays and sweet smiles, acting naïve. He likes this Kise better, who is focused and in charge and doesn't pretend.

Kise's kisses are anything but sweet and the way he holds Aomine's head in place, they are all teeth and unspoken frustration that cannot leave the room between them. Kise is demanding and when Aomine curses the moment the blond's teeth cut his lip and it's mostly pain and no pleasure, Kise simply smirks, raising an eyebrow, challenging – and it's just everything and nothing Aomine ever wanted.

Even though the apartment may look different, he still finds his way to the bedroom. Everything in there changed as well, but what catches Aomine's eyes is the one constant. There are still the colorful handprints on the wall above the bed. At the housewarming party Kise demanded that everyone should leave their mark. No one could possibly refuse. All the colors of the rainbow are there and he sees his own print in dark blue, nestled between Satsuki's pink one and Kise's own yellow print. He doesn't really know what to think about that.

So he rather focuses on how Kise softly moans into his mouth the moment Aomine slips his hands under his still slightly damp shirt. His skin is hot and soft, just like you would imagine it, the way it gets probably pampered by too many stylists and masseuse and whatever else a successful model gets as beauty treatment when he wants. He takes his time, brushing his fingers up and down Kise's spine, pressing into the muscles and making the other curve towards him.

»Kise.«, Aomine breathes, not quite sure what he wants to say or if he just wants to test the other's name on his tongue. There should be something said, he thinks, he should say something and he should stop this, but he can't. He is too selfish.

»Shh.«, Kise seems to be of the exact some opinion as he turns and pushes Aomine down on the bed, the surface softly wobbling under his ass. Of course someone like Kise would have a damn water bed. »No talking.«

It's all kinds of strange to hear a ›not talking‹ rule coming out of Kise's mouth who usually can never ever stop talking even for a minute and is communicative like no one else. So Aomine shuts his mouth. After all he doesn't know what to say. That this has been something he had wanted to do for a very long time, that he feels too hot, too tense with anticipation, almost high with the feeling of Kise's touch. The voice that suggests he could have all had this earlier if Kise was so willing now, gets push far into a dark corner. This is now. This is them _now_, in the present.

A soft smile forms on Kise's lips, teasing, the room is too dark and the only light coming through the large windows of the bedroom, obscures the amber eyes. Like a sinuous cat, Kise peels himself out of his clingy shirt, revealing endless planes of smooth, unblemished skin. In the past there always would have been some kind of bruise, basketball being not exactly a sport that can be played without any body contact, especially not in their after-practice sessions. But even now, he is still perfectly trained and fit. His job probably not allowing anything else. His chest is remarkably flat, Aomine needs to admit, but he doesn't really care. Even without a pair of tits he wants to touch, rub those little perfect nipples between his fingers, see if Kise sighs.

His jeans are hanging low and and tight and when Kise starts to open them, Aomine shakes his head, no matter how much he would like a strip show, he really, really wants to be the one to get that piece of fabric from Kise's body. He reaches out. For a moment it looks like Kise will slip away from him, but then the blond lets himself be pulled closer by his belt loops until he stands between Aomine's spread legs, looking down in him. For a second there is complete stillness between them. Their eyes meeting. Aomine hasn't even noticed how tense Kise's face has been, a soft frown, clenched jaw. He doesn't know what it's supposed to mean.

His heart is beating hard in his chest, his thumbs draw small circles on Kise's hips, just above the fabric of his jeans, where his bones dip into a v shape. »Kise.«, he says again, »Is this ok?«

Aomine has never been one to ask for permission for anything. He does the things he wants and gets the things he likes and if not he has no interested in them anymore. Life has been quite easy for him so far. Especially when it came to Kise, he never asked. He just demanded. Took things for granted. Took Kise for granted.

The blond's face softens, maybe a little melancholic. Long, slender fingers stroke through Aomine's dark hair. It's such a gentle gesture that Aomine's heart stops for a beat and he closes his eyes.

»Don't ask stupid questions.«

Kise sinks down into his lap, straddling him. The kiss now is so soft and tender, that Aomine is close to pulling away. His hands work on removing Kise's jeans, it takes a little effort to get them down and off, but Kise is flexible enough to help him out without even breaking the kiss and the lazy game of their tongues. He wears nothing underneath his trousers. Aomine finds this so irrationally sexy, that he breaks the kiss with a moan. His hands are large enough to cup the perfect, perky cheeks of Kise's ass. And kneading those was actually as good as a pair of tits.

The following happens in a heated daze as Kise frees Aomine of all his layers of clothes, placing his mouth on every new revealed bit with a reverence that is completely new to Aomine. The girls he knew always went straight to the basics, never wasting any time to see what else there was to explore, how sensitive Aomine is around his hips, how much he likes it when someone bites the inside of his thighs. Mostly it has gotten a played in routine with them. They suck his dick, he uses his fingers to get them wet, he fucks them, they whimper his name like a porn star, he comes, he makes sure they come because he is no asshole and doesn't want them to complain. It's a quick affair and a good routine, mixed of only by the surface they do it on.

But with Kise it's different. It's not clear who is in charge really and Aomine doesn't even care for a good while that his cock is getting no attention because he is too fascinated by how their skin contrasts and how Kise's hair brushes his skin, how warm the other is, how good he feels under his hands, how he arches and writhes and is so very alive, liquid as the heat rises between them gradually. And simply that it's _Kise_. The boy he has known for such a long time. Stupid, noisy, over excited, eager, loyal, warm and bright Kise Ryouta. The boy who started playing basketball because Aomine threw a ball against his head. The boy he spent so many afternoons with, playing and playing. The boy Aomine never really called his friend or even realized he was his friend until he was gone. And Aomine was alone.

He just doesn't want to let things go to waste anymore. He doesn't want to regret anymore.

Aomine looks down at Kise, with his cheeks flushed and his hair in a disarray, amber eyes wide and glazed over. He never saw something better. He just wants to wreck him worse. Without hesitation and even though he technically never really done it himself, he slides down, licking a hot, wet paths over Kise's chest, to his navel until he comes face to face with the blond's hard cock. Even that looks _pretty_ and Aomine is in general not fan of cocks. But with Kise everything is pretty. With his shoulders he pushes the blond's legs apart, making himself enough room to take the other generously in his mouth, swallowing him up as far as he can take him just to hear Kise nearly choke on his name, dropping the ridiculous suffix.

He is a fast learner when it comes to practical stuff and he can apply what he know what he likes what girls do to him and Kise is so beautifully responsive that Aomine exactly knows what felt good and what could be done even better. He sucks and licks until he can taste Kise on his mouth and he needs to hold the other's hips down so he won't get choked.

»Aominecchi, no - I am - please - « The string of words coming out of the other's mouth is pretty incoherent but Aomine can understand the general gist. The face the blond is making is so much better now than either the fake mask of happy excitement he was wearing through the whole evening, and a lot better than the tense, unrecognizable one he had made since Aomine kissed him, not so speak of the melancholic sadness that had flickered through his eyes when he had asked him if what they were doing was ok. That all was completely blown away by heavy heated lust. It looked really good on the other.

Though he is very, very tempted to just fuck it - because damn he really would like for the other to come into his mouth, somehow that's a pretty good thought, but on the other hand he really, really wants to _fuck_ him.

»No. You will wait for me, Kise.« Aomine came back up from his position and with dissatisfaction he saw that there was something ugly and desolate look back on the other's face. Even though he didn't quite know what he said or did that caused that expression, Aomine felt like apologizing but Kise was fast to hide his emotions back under his typical poker face, a sly, seductive smirk playing around his lips.

»Then will Aominecchi fuck me?«, he asks in his usual nonchalant easy tone and fuck, that cheeky bastard knows apparently exactly how to play him. _Yes_, he wants to. He really, really wants to. He has wanted that for a long time, maybe even longer than he knew himself. But it was not the only thing he had wanted from Kise. But while those other things he wanted were harder to gain - he could have at least _this_ now.

From the nightstand Kise procures lube and condoms and Aomine saw enough porn movies to know what to do with it. He took his time to prepare the other, until Kise grew impatient and restless.

Aomine will regret it. He knows it. He will regret on the long run that he decided to do this, to sink for the first and probably last time into Kise at this time, at this place, in this moment. He will regret it. It's nothing like how he had always imagined it. Not how he had fantasized as a stupid boy, that one day he might have the courage to lean over to Kise when they were lying on his bed, trying to learn for their exams together. Not how he wanted to do after a particular exciting one-on-one with Kise who is always catching up so fast until they both just lie panting on the floor of the court, grinning like idiots. Not how he wished he could after they tried to salvage their relationship from the ruins Aomine left them in. Not how he should have done it after Kise closed himself off when the doctors brought him the worst possible results and the blond thought his life had ended.

No, he was doing it now, with a thick awful wall of unspoken things between them, where he didn't even know if Kise still likes him or just indulges him or is too drunk to care. And Aomine hates himself just the tiniest bit for still liking it, for groaning and clenching his fist in the sheets besides Kise's head as he pushes further and further into the tight, perfect heat.

It sounds stupid and Aomine never believed in bullshit like that - but this is probably what people talk about, when they say ›the time stood still in that moment‹.

It's not particularly one of his best fucks, it's certainly not something he can be proud of or should be proud of. It is messy and it is too hard and it's to desperate and it is way, way too fast. He should have taken his time and made this really good, but it comes crashing too hard over him - Kise underneath him, clinging to his shoulders and just as far gone as him, as unable to make this something special and good - it really is no use to even try.

They fuck like there is no tomorrow for them and like it shouldn't mean anything. The hitch lies in the fact that the first might be true but the last certainly isn't. It makes Aomine's head spin as he pushes into Kise hard and relentless in a rhythm that is edging on selfish.

He will have the shape of Kise's fingernails imprinted into his shoulder blades and the other's bite marks edged into his neck for days and that's a really good thing, because it will force him to remember this every time he takes off his shirt and if he's particularly unlucky even when he is wearing one. But the punishment seems worth it, just to feel this wrapped up into the other, to have Kise moan underneath him, repeating his name like a mantra with every thrust. The long legs of the other are folded around his waist, holding him tight, with every movement he pushes against Aomine and clenches around him.

The moment he realizes he is close to coming, he takes one of Kise's legs, placing it over his shoulders to just get a slightly different angle, push a little bit deeper. The blond nearly cries in unison with him. Under his fingers he can feel the pattern of the white scar along Kise's calf, up to his knee. The injury that forced Kise to give up the mere hope of a professional basketball career.

Of all things he might regret and might want to change - this is the one thing Aomine would sell his soul to change. He would do anything to go back in time and prevent this from happening, to give Kise his passion back. But he cannot.

Just as he can't undo this night or take back the first kiss he stole at Kise's doorstep. He cannot rewind the time, hope Kise never got injured and then do things differently. Take the other on some over the top romantic date, talk with him about all the things they have kept silent about, tell him how the first time they met this wasn't really an accident, but very deliberate by Aomine. He would probably mess it up horribly anyway, but it wouldn't matter - they are both not perfect and idiots and they would have made it work their way. He would have taken the time this deserves and the first time they fucked, he would have taken even more time, to study every last nook of Kise. He would jump this gap and it wouldn't be about winning or loosing anymore. No need to compete for anything.

Instead he decided to do this and he comes so violently with Kise trembling underneath him and his face turned away from Aomine.

And so this will be aways their first and last.

When Kise opens his eyes the next morning, he still believes he must be dreaming. It takes a while until he recognizes his own bedroom again. His head swims a little and his body even though he must have slept a good few hours, still feels completely exhausted and there is a tell tale soreness between his legs. When he turns to the side he looks into Aomine's sleeping face.

He hadn't wanted to come last night. He thought about a dozen excuses why he couldn't make it and why he really couldn't go to Aomine's farewell party. But then Momoi has written him a text message, nearly pleading that he should come, it wouldn't feel right to say goodbye to Aomine without him. _Everyone_ would be there.

So Kise went. Late. But he came after all.

He knew he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Aomine. He knew that there was simply no way for him to give the other a hug and wish him good luck in the USA, give his best and make a few half assed promises to visit or at least be there when Aomine would surely come back to Japan the next time. There was just one thing he could never properly do, no matter how much he distracted himself or tried to occupy himself with different things - he was never able to let go of Aomine.

No matter what name he gave it - the obsession, the crush, the rivalry, the friendship - no matter what shape their relationship had, he will never be able to let go of Aomine. Distance wouldn't change that and it was proofed that time wouldn't change that either.

With a sigh he carefully shifts closer and to his surprise, even though Aomine is very clearly asleep, the other makes automatically room for him until their skin touches and their foreheads brush and Kise can feel the regular rhythm of breath against his face. He closes his eyes, enjoys the warmth Aomine radiates.

He had a million and one dream scenarios for this in his head. What he could do to make Aomine fall in love with him, to notice him _like that_. How it would be to kiss him, how it would be to sleep with him and wake up the next morning next to him.

Kise had been stupid and desperate yesterday and very selfish. He would have done many things to get at least this one night from Aomine and now that he had it, he feels completely lost and empty. What had he done?

He had wanted this for so long and now that he had it, he can feel his eyes brimming with tears. Aomine would be gone tonight and Kise would be left once again with nothing. Just his own stupid broken heart. And as soon as Aomine would wake up, there wasn't even a friendship to potentially save anymore. Kise had made sure over the last year, where he avoided Aomine constantly, that there was only some distant past left between them. He had been so cowardly and stupid, but after nearly a decade he couldn't stand Aomine anymore. After pretending for years that one day might be the day he would scratch together enough courage and confess everything he felt for the other, he pretended for a year that nothing could ever happen between them anyway.

Both were lies Kise lived with.

»Kise?« A very familiar voice, husky and rough with sleep, inquires lowly and with already tears trailing down his cheeks there was no way to hide them now from Aomine. He thought he stopped that habit - crying when he felt too frustrated with himself - but apparently Aomine could still bring the worst out of him. To try to save his dignity at least a little bit he turns his face into the pillow, tears soaking into the soft fabric.

Beside him he can feel Aomine's weight shift like he is sitting up.

Kise should have gotten up earlier, fled the bed, hidden from Aomine in the hope he other would have needed to leave his flat rather sooner than later anyway. There was a flight to catch after all.

Heavy silence hangs between them and Kise prays that Aomine will just leave without saying anything. He couldn't bear to hear some excuse - I was drunk, this was a mistake, I need to go - Aomine should just leave him here alone. It's what he always did and Kise, in a way, appreciated it. That Aomine prevented them from showing their weaknesses.

But seeing Aomine yesterday, after all this time and how the other barely changed, was still the same idiot Kise had fallen in love with all those years ago - this had just messed with his head and all his good intentions. He didn't want Aomine to talk yesterday, because he was so afraid that if Aomine started really thinking about what he was doing, he would realize what a big stupid mistake this was and push Kise away -

He fucked this up. He fucked this up so bad.

»I fucked this up, didn't I?«

Confused Kise turns his head to the side. Aomine is sitting next to him with his face buried in his hands, but from his angle Kise can see how his jaw is tense and how he worries his bottom lip with his teeth. »What…?«

Aomine draws in a deep breath, sitting up a little straighter. With new resolve he looks at Kise. »Okay. Listen. I need to say this now.«

»Aominecchi, no-« This doesn't make sense to Kise and he doesn't want to hear what Aomine has to say. He pushes himself up on one arm, with the other trying to hastily scrub the tears from his face.

»Shut up!«

Kise flinches a little back by the sheer force in Aomine's voice, the sudden anger in his blue eyes. »I - no, please, shut up, I need to talk now, Kise.«, he carefully starts again, making a visible effort now to stay calm. Carefully, like he doesn't want to scare a shy animal, Aomine reaches out and brushes with a thumb over his cheeks.

»I have been stupid. And I regret what we did last night.«

Kise can feel new tears threatening to fall the moment he hears Aomine say this, but the other is very quick to shake his head and continue - »Not in the way that I didn't want to…uh…damn, this is so annoying…not in the way that I didn't want to have sex with you. Or do this with you. Because, damn, I wanted to, I wanted to really fucking bad. But -« Every word seems to be an even bigger struggle for Aomine. It was curious to watch, because usually the other was so straight forward with his words and didn't shy away from uncomfortable topics or make his standing clear.

»I didn't want it to happen like this. Not with you. What I want to say is- yeah…what I want to say…«

Kise holds his breath. Now he doesn't dare to say anything. This all seems so surreal and the point where Aomine is still cupping his face with his one hand feels very warm.

»I love you, Kise. And this was not how I wanted to do this. Because you deserved something else. I fucked this up. I am sorry. So….yeah… I said it.«

This knocks the breath right out of him. Of all things what he thought Aomine was going to say, he never thought he would hear that out of the other's mouth. Slowly he works himself into a sitting position, he cannot tear his eyes away from Aomine, who now averts his gaze, staring stubbornly at an uncertain point on the blanket. It takes some time until Aomine's words really sink in and they leave him behind dazed.

Apparently both of them, even in their early twenties were still the same ignorant, stupid boys like they were in junior high.

»I always thought Aominecchi meant so much for me but I never meant anything for Aominecchi.« This time it's Kise who hushes Aomine when he wanted to interrupt him. »I thought if I competed with Aominecchi, he would notice me. I thought if I kept my distance, you would take interest. And I thought if I tried to forget you, one day I could really manage that.« He is sounding so stupid, and he knows it, but he cannot stop now that he started. It is just all coming out at once. »I cannot regret that this happened. I cannot regret anything that happened with you. And I…I really cannot say goodbye to you, Aominecchi. I just can't.«

Kise leans his forehead against the other's shoulder and even though a few single tears roll down his cheeks, he is smiling and his heart is fluttering. If this is a dream, he doesn't want to wake up.

»I love you, too, Aominecchi. I have for a long time.« He lifts his head and now he is looking Aomine directly in the eyes. They are both grinning now. »So. I said it, too.«

Just like this it feels like an impossible weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Of course things couldn't change so easily and Aomine's flight was still going this evening, but in this moment, at this morning with the bright sun of the midday shining through the windows, he feels deliriously, incredibly, impossibly happy.

Aomine softly chuckles, leaning his forehead against Kise's. Their eyes meet. This time they meet somewhere in the middle, both leaning in at the same time.

Maybe this can count as the first kiss of many more.


End file.
